Natasha's Doppelganger?
by Sportsfan64
Summary: Bruce is at a science convention. Thor is on a date w/ Jane and Nat is away for a mission. This leaves Tony, Steve and Clint alone at the tower. Tony is bored as fuck, so how does he solve this problem? Inviting Steve and Clint to watch movies of course. Wait Natasha is that you?Rated T for summary, hope story is better than summary One/shot


It was an unusually quiet afternoon at the tower. Bruce was at a physics conference, Thor and Jane have a date because Jane wants to show Thor around the city and Natasha is away at a mission so that leaves Tony, Clint and Steve alone at the tower and Tony is flat out bored.

"Katniss, Capsicle let's watch a movie, I'm bored." said Tony.

"Sure, but I get to pick which one" replied Clint getting up from his seat to follow Tony

"Don't worry Legolas we all get to pick " Tony answers then turns to Steve then asks "what about you Cap, you want in?"

"Um sure I don't see why not, just don't make me regret my decision later" and with that all 3 decide to go into the living room to watch.

After watching Clint and Steve's choice of movies which all three enjoyed it was Tony's turn to pick and he had a ridiculous smirk plastered across his face which goes by unnoticed by Clint but Steve sees it thanks to his enhanced eyesight.

"I don't like that smirk on your face Stark, you're planning something" Steve says after seeing the smirk

"Relax Cap I'm not planning anything. I do know you'll enjoy this movie" replied Tony with the smirk still on his face. Steve looks back suspiciously but doesn't say anything.

"JARVIS play the Nanny Diaries I'm sure Cap here will enjoy the movie" ordered Tony

"Of course sir now playing The Nanny Diaries. Hope you enjoy." The AI butler did as told and played the movie

5 minutes into the movie the actress is finally seen and Steve eyes widen and his jaw drop

"Is that… Gosh she looks like" Steve starts but is rendered speechless

"Yes Steve we know, she looks like Nat" replies Clint before Steve can finish

"Her name's Scarlett Johansson. I'll invite her to the next charity ball, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to meet you" offered Tony

Steve finally finding his words says "Wow she's lovely"

Tony scoffs at that and says "Yeah right Steve, you're just saying that 'cause she looks like little red"

Steve blushes but before he can retort Natasha suddenly emerges into the kitchen and is back from her mission all messy and asks "What are you guys doing"

Tony replies "Nothing. Just watching a movie, Cap here has a crush on one Scarlett Johansson"

Steve blushes and denies it "No I don't"

Natasha smiles a bit but then threatens, "Stark stop picking on Steve. I'll take a shower and if you're still picking on him, I'll personally crush you in front of Pepper" Tony gulps and nodded. Steve mouths a thank you and Natasha just gives him a genuine smile and it makes Steve weak in the knees and he's breathless. Natasha comes back from her shower just as the movie ends.

"So you have crush on Scarlett?" Nat asks with a teasing smirk.

Steve blushes and replies "Well she's really pretty."

"Prettier than me?" Natasha jokingly asks.

Even though Steve knew she's just messing w/ him he looks her in the eye and tells her seriously "Nat this Scarlett Johansson person might look a lot like you but you're the most beautiful person I met inside and outside and no Natasha Romanoff look a-like will change that."

Natasha blushes and smiles and replies "Lips. Now. Rogers"

Steve eagerly complies and they share a kiss.

 **A/N This is my first story and this idea came from Thegumgum's story "Tiptoeing around the obvious" and the movie reference came from yum4yum1's story "Chris Crush" I loved both stories and decided to combine them both to write this. I hope you all like it and if you two are reading this hopefully you two aren't too mad at me for using your stories. Anyway hope you all enjoy this and constructive criticism would be appreciated. P.S. just in case this story has been read by some already its the same story just adding some author's notes**


End file.
